An eye for an eye
by marchellv
Summary: Co written with XOAnn13OX, What happens when one mistakes leads to war ? Tyson granger makes a extremely large mistake that will turn their world upside down, and will have Kai out for blood, who will win in a battle of will and revenge. "You're going to need more than just new trainers when Kai sees what you done" Kenny warned him . "You will need a plane ticket"
1. Chapter 1

The smell of deep fried chicken hit the world champion's nose as he opened his take away box, reclining back in the sofa Tyson could not wait to completely devour the famous deep fried chicken that was KFC. It was a greasy heaven that quickly got everywhere over his hands and mouth, cheeks and his shin. "Got anymore napkins?" Tyson asked Kenny who was only two feet away from him typing away n his laptop.

"No Tyson. Just go get something form the kitchen, don't be lazy" The super smart teenager said before pushing up his oversized glasses.

"It's too far to walk." Tyson said holding up his greased covered hands and noticed the clean laundry pile was laid close to his chair. "That will do" The Champion said grapping whatever was on top then wiped his hands and his face, it smelled strongly of a dark cold musk , Tyson frowned and held the cloth from his face noticing it was a certain white object, an iconic one at that.

"Is that…." Kenny felt speechless as he watched Tyson hold up a grease covered white scarf.

"Do you think he'll notice it?" Tyson asked holding it up inspecting the huge greasy stains.

With a worried look Kenny nodded "He's going to kill you Tyson, I don't think even Hillary will be able to hide you after you used his scarf as a bib."

"Nah it'll be fine." Tyson said in a slightly nervous manner, he made quick work of refolding the scarf to hide the stains and put it back on the clean laundry pile "See no one will even know," He said and threw away the empty take away containers "But just to be on the safe side I am not going to be here when he does get back."

Kenny looked to Tyson a look of worry and shock over his paled face, he knew that this was going to start a full on war with in the bladebreakers. "Tyson, you know Kai won't take this lightly." He said as Tyson pulled on his shoes.

"That's okay he'll have to catch me first," The champion teased. "I got new trainers." He added but it did not seem lighten the mood.

"You're going to need more than just new trainers when Kai sees what you done" Kenny warned him and shook his head. "You will need a plane ticket." Kenny mumbled whishing his friend would take his warning more seriously.

"Your being to dramatic chief," Tyson smiled, the nagging voice in the back of his mind said Kenny was right about this, but it was too late to worry about it now. Tyson walked out of the dojo heading to go meet max, at his father's hobby shop and hopefully stay there till after Kai went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Eye For An Eye; Chapter 2. Never F*** With The Hiwatari.**

Waking up the next morning to see the clean washing pile at the bottom of his bed, the blue haired Russian sighed and sat up straight to dig through it; searching for a particular object. All night the scar on his neck had been visible and on display, so it was a huge relief when he finally held the item in his hands again.

It smelt….like chicken?

_I thought when things go into the wash it was supposed to smell like flowers _– Kai blinked in a confused manner and pulled the KFC stained scent to his nose, taking another good sniff of it. _There is only one person who had KFC in this house recently, and it was the only fat shit would do that during a training session. Replacing the calories he was supposed to have burnt!_

Sinking into a deeper thought to wonder if Tyson had done that deliberately because Kai adored his Dranzer, the leader began to conclude this was war; especially now his only scarf had to go back into the wash and he had to find a new item to cover the flesh scar on his neck. He'd been with the team a good 4 years and still none of them knew about it.

_Now to think of a way to piss Tyson off_ – Kai grinned having the perfect idea. He knew that Tyson had recently brought a hard drive with Kenny to place all the Dragoon holders' school work on in case his laptop received a virus or such. **Pervert -.-; **_(We all know virus's come from porn)._

So that was his starting point. The Bladebreaker leader rolled out of bed to place on a pair of purple baggy bottoms and walked out the corridor in a cool manner, looking over his shoulder naturally to check if anyone was around when he leaned against Tyson's bedroom door. It seemed everyone was up already having breakfast; meaning they must have woken up the champion by now too and there is no way he would skip an opportunity to stuff his face.

Knocking on the door to double check; the blue haired male peeked his crimson eyes around the room innocently and grinned devilishly when he noticed it was empty. So he popped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

The Hiwatari sat himself quietly at the desk and opened up the laptop with a rush of excitement filling his broad figure_. Why was he so happy to ruin Tyson's education?_ – He shrugged and slipped a cd into the disk tray, copying all Tyson's school folders onto it. A bribe in the future, oh this guy had it all planned out within five minutes.

After that, he placed the disk back into his pocket and began to find the dirtiest porn website he could think of. _Thank you Bryan, hardcore Russian_ – Kai cringed and muted the volume, really wanting to bring up the remains of his stomach acid at the video previews of the home page.

_Is she doing a shit on him?_ – His eyes widened and looked away from the screen like a naughty child with a guilty face. _Damn BRYAN!_

Before he knew it, the moment he'd been waiting for finally appeared – A virus, damaging the computer at a rapid pace.

Internet pop ups kept appearing, files were being opened left right and centre and the laptops weak security was going insane like a nervous women having a break down. Kai closed the laptop up to hide the view._ Perfect…Now for that hard drive_ – The blue haired male then shifted his eyes next to him, to see the hard drive.

Down the toilet that goes, just like his education grades.


End file.
